Swords and Shurikens
by Evee9109
Summary: A Naruto Inuyasha Crossover. Constructive Criticism. No flames. Please Read and Review. Sequel on-hold. Story is being revised and rewritten in proper story format. Adopted by Madness Abe


Sunday, December 30, 2007

_**Sunday, December 30, 2007**_

_**SWORDS **__**AND**__**SHURIKENS**_

If you were offered a great and awesome power, a power strong enough to cause total annihilation to the world, or bring peace and harmony to it, would you take it?

**Sunrise Shrine: Tokyo, Japan (Modern Day)**

**It is mid-afternoon in Japan. In Sunrise Shrine, Mrs. Higurashi, Gramps, Sota, and Kagome were busy re-organizing the old family shrine, and its treasures it kept hidden.**

**Sota: Hey, Gramps, why are we cleaning out the storage rooms again? We just cleaned them out less than six months ago.**

**Gramps: Yes, I know that, Sota. We have to keep everything nice and tidy, this is a shrine and we have to keep it up and running, and how can it run smoothly if it's messy? That is why we must keep this place tidy. After all, we are people, not slobs.**

**Sota: Oh, I guess that makes sense.**

**The four Higurashi's and their cat Buyo were in a storage closet when Sota stumbles on a scroll.**

**Sota: Ouch! Hey, Gramps, what's this?**

**Gramps: Why, it looks like a dusty, old scroll.**

**Kagome: We figured that already, Gramps. What is it about?**

**Gramps: I really don't know. It has been in our family for generations, but no one has been able to open it up. It has a seal impossible to break. Even I haven't been able to break it. It was sealed by a Buddhist monk by the name of Miyatsu.**

**Kagome: Miyatsu? I have heard that name before somewhere.**

**Gramps: According to legend, the monk Miyatsu was brave and very powerful. He fought off and sealed away many dangerous demons and evil spirits. Unfortunately, he died very mysteriously. His body was never found, but on the site of his death there is a large crater or hole, and his only son died mysteriously as well.**

**Kagome: (thinking) How can that be possible? His body was never found. His son died in the same mysterious manner. Wait! Could it be? Is it possible that this Miyatsu had other descendants?**

**Sota: That sounds weird. How can there be a large crater or hole on the exact place where this monk died? Gramps, do you think he has hit with a giant meteor?**

**Gramps: No, that's not likely, because if he was then there would have to be a trace of his body. Although, I highly doubt it considering that his son died the exact same way.**

**Kagome: Gramps, did this monk Miyatsu have any other descendants? Other than his son, like a grandson?**

**Gramps: How did you know that, Kagome? There are records of a grandson, but they are confidential documents we have here at the shrine. Tell me, young lady, how could you possibly know of the Monk Miyatsu's grandson?**

**Kagome: Never mind that, Gramps. What was his grandson's name?**

**Gramps: Let me see, I think it was Miroku.**

**Kagome: MIROKU! Are you sure? **

**Gramps: Yes, of course I am. Why? Do you know something I don't know?**

**Kagome: If what you are saying is right, then I know monk Miyatsu's grandson! One of my traveling companion's name is Miroku! He's a monk and so was his father and grandfather, and both died because of the curse placed on Miyatsu by Naraku, the WIND TUNNEL! I have seen Miroku's father's grave and it looks like a large crater! Oh my gosh, it all fits! It all makes sense!**

**Sota: (whispers to Gramps and Mrs. Higurashi) I think sis finally lost it. Traveling back and forth from the feudal era and now has made her nuts.**

**Mrs. Higurashi:(whispers back) No, I don't think so. I think she's on to something.**

**Gramps: Kagome, are you saying that you actually know this Miroku?**

**Kagome: Yes, I do, if it's the same Miroku. If my traveling companion is the grandson of monk Miyatsu, than maybe he can open the scroll!**

**Gramps: Yes, you are completely right! **

**Kagome; Gramps, may I borrow the scroll? I promise I'll return it, please.**

**Gramps: Hmm...I don't know. I guess it can't hurt, but only if you promise to take good care or it and bring it back safe.**

**Kagome: Yes, I promise, thanks Gramps.**

**Kagome runs off with the scroll in her hands. She runs to her room and quickly packs some clothes and her first aid kit in a duffel bag. Then, in the kitchen she packs some food items for her travel companions and herself. After, she runs to the well house and jumps into the old dry well, which is her matter of transporting herself five hundred years into the past, to Feudal Japan. In a matter of seconds, Kagome is in the past and climbs out of the well and into the familiar scenery of Feudal Japan, where she goes off to find her friends and traveling companions to tell them her discovery. She found Inuyasha and Shippo at Kaede's arguing over the last rice ball. Both Sango and Miroku were inside with Kaede, discussing new leads and strategies in their mission to find the sacred jewel shards and to destroy Naraku once and for all.**

**Shippo: Hey, Inuyasha, that's my rice ball. You already ate all of yours!**

**Inuyasha: Too bad, I got it first.**

**Shippo: But, that's mine. You ate 12 and I only ate 4. Kaede said half was for me and half for you. You ate more than your share!**

**Inuyasha: I don't care what the old hag said. Its mine now!**

**Shippo: I hate you, Inuyasha! You're such a pig, now give me my RICEBALL!**

**Inuyasha bops poor little Shippo on the head and is about to eat the rice ball when he falls face first to the ground. He hadn't sensed Kagome, but he knew she was close because this was obviously her infamous sit command. Shippo and the others realized this as well, because they came out of the hut when they heard the noise caused by Inuyasha.**

**Sango: I see Kagome is back. (Sango was looking down at Inuyasha as she spoke.)**

**Kagome: Hey, guys!**

**Shippo: Kagome!**

**Shippo runs on all fours to Kagome and hugs her.**

**Kagome: Hey, Shippo, how are you?**

**Shippo: I'm fine. Thanks for getting Inuyasha for me.**

**Kagome:(smiles) No problem, Shippo.**

**Inuyasha:( gets up and sits on the ground, dusting the dirt off himself.) Why did you do that for, Kagome?**

**Kagome: Because you deserved it, for bullying Shippo.**

**Shippo sticks out his tongue at Inuyasha, while he hid behind Kagome.**

**Kaede: You're back early, dear child. Inuyasha said you wouldn't be back at least until tomorrow.**

**Kagome: I know, but while I was helping gramps and my mom re-organize the antiquities and relics, Sota stumbled upon an ancient scroll. Gramps told us that it has been in our family for generations. It has a seal and no one has been able to open it, and according to gramps it belonged to a Buddhist monk...**

**Kagome trailed off and looked at Miroku.**

**Kagome: Miroku, I believe that it must have been your grandfather's scroll.  
**

**Miroku: My grandfather Miyatsu?**

**Kagome: It's possible. It has a seal and I was thinking you might be able to open it. It might have something to help us defeat Naraku.**

**Sango: Yes, that sounds reasonable. Maybe, Miyatsu figured out a way to destroy Naraku but didn't have time to do it himself because he was sucked in by the wind tunnel.**

**Miroku: But, why didn't he give it to my father to use to destroy Naraku?**

**Kaede: Maybe, the scroll was lost and your father did not know of its existence.**

**Kagome: It's possible, or it could be for something else. **

**Shippo: What if it is something else? What if another dangerous demon is sealed in the scroll? Just like Princess Kaguya! I don't think we should open it.**

**Inuyasha: If there is a demon sealed inside, we can destroy it.**

**Sango: I don't sense any demonic aura, do you Kagome?**

**Kagome: No, but I do sense something. It's a very strong aura. Nothing like I have ever felt before. This aura is much more powerful than that of the Shikon jewel.**

**Sango: Should we open it?**

**Miroku: I believe we should.**

**Kagome hands Miroku the scroll and in Miroku's hands, the seal disappears. Miroku carefully unrolls the scroll and a necklace falls out from it the scroll.**

**Kagome: (picks up the necklace) Hey, what's this? The aura I was sensing was emanating from this and not from the scroll, itself.**

**Miroku: There is writing in the scroll.**

**Inuyasha: What does it say?**

**Miroku:(reading from the scroll) Many years ago, there was a jewel of massive power that was created for good. But over the years, evil had sought to use this power for their own evil purposes to destroy life itself. The priestess Midoriko hid this powerful jewel and many believed that the jewel had been destroyed forever. But still many power-hungry people and demons searched far and wide for this jewel that could cause catastrophes, or even miracles. These evil entities sought out to use this jewel to cause chaos and make everyone tremble by the jewel's awesome power. Unfortunately, it was discovered by a common villager, and the jewel possessed her and turned her into a terrible bloodthirsty monster. I was summoned by the village chief and the young girl's father, to vanquish the great evil that possessed his daughter. After searching for the woman far and wide, I finally found her and fought to help her. The woman's appearance was so horrifying, that if I didn't know better, I would have thought she was a demon. I fought against her and exorcized her and saved her from her bloody rampage. She had absolutely no memories of what she had done when she regained consciousness. I took her back to her village and told her father not to tell her of what she had done while she was possessed. I recieved my pay for my services and left the village. I also took the jewel with me and did some research with a friend of mine, Mushin. We discovered that the jewel was called "The Catalyst Crystal." I sealed it away instead of sucking it into my wind tunnel because, according to the research that we found, there is an ancient prophecy, but we did not know what it meant. Nothing made sense to us in the prophecy, which spoke of a chosen one, who is on the side of good but is being deceived by the snake through the curse of evil. We were only to make sense of this chosen one's name, Sasuke Uchiha. Mushin researched this person but found no records or leads to find Sasuke. The Catalyst Crystal must be given to Sasuke or terrible things shall befall the worlds. Only he can unlock and suppress its power, and use it to destroy his greatest enemies, one who shares his same blood and the other, the deceiver. With the help of his friends and the arrival of some mysterious allies, Sasuke must learn to use the crystal's power. But it will not be easy, due to the interference of enemies of his mysterious allies. One enemy will ally himself with the snake deceiver and the other menace and try to use him to destroy his enemies and bring destruction among the leaves. **

**Sango: What does all that mean?**

**Kagome: I don't know. I'm just as clueless.**

**Kaede: I think you must figure what this means and bring this Sasuke the Catalyst Crystal and help him destroy his enemies.**

**Shippo: I am so confused.**

**Inuyasha: If you ask me, all this sounds completely ridiculous. It's probably some phony trick to lead us away from the Shikon shards. Naraku must be up to some of his usual tricks.**

**Kagome: No, even Naraku is not smart enough to do come up with all this. Besides, this scroll was in my families' shrine.**

**Miroku: There is another thing written here. It says "To hide this crystal, especially from Naraku who might be after it now that the Shikon Jewel is gone from this world, for his evil purposes. I have heard tales of a strange well in a far off village that is capable of making things disappear into oblivion. There are also rumors that this well sends the items thrown in it to other times or dimensions, but no one knows exactly if this could be true. By a stroke of luck, the well happens to in the same village that the Shikon Jewel ceased to exist, and where the priestess protecting it died. I gave it to Mushin to dispose of it by throwing it into the well." This is my grandfather's writing, and it does mention Mushin so it must be genuine.**

**Sango: Miroku, we should go see Mushin, maybe he can help us figure this out, after all it was he who helped Miyatsu research this crystal.**

**Inuyasha: Did you guys forget that we do have priorities? Finding the shards of the sacred jewel before Naraku does is more important than this crystal business.**

**Sango: But, Inuyasha, if all this is true, than this crystal must be taken to Sasuke to prevent any demon to take possession of it. We can't let that happen, after all the work it took Miyatsu to protect it.**

**Kagome:(looking at the crystal in her hand) Sango's right. But how will we find this Sasuke, I doubt Mushin will know. I'm going to look in my history book. Maybe this Sasuke lives in this time period.**

**Kaede: Good idea, child. **

**Kagome gets her book from her bag and searches for Sasuke Uchiha but finds nothing pertaining to him.**

**Miroku: Did you find anything yet, Kagome?**

**Kagome: No, nothing. There is nothing on this Sasuke Uchiha; it's as if he never existed.**

**As Kagome said Sasuke's name, the Catalyst crystal activates itself, and begins to glow brightly even though the crystal was black. It seems to have a mind of its own and leads Kagome away. Surprised by this, the others grab their supplies and run off after her. It stops in front of the bone-eaters well.**

**Kagome: That's strange, it stopped.**

**Inuyasha: That is certainly strange. I guess this Sasuke lives somewhere in your era.**

**Kagome: I have never heard of anyone with that last name. My mom might know who he is.**

**Sango: You and Inuyasha are the only ones who can pass through, so we will have to stay behind.**

**Suddenly, there was a strange light that emerges from the well and pulls all of them through it. A bright blue light engulfs them and both Kagome and Inuyasha know that they are being transported into her time, or at least they think they are. After the light disperses Kagome picks Shippo up as Inuyasha carries her out of the well. Kirara climbs onto Sango, and she and Miroku climb out of the well, with absolutely no assistance from a certain half demon. Finally, when all of them manage to climb out of the well, they realize that they were in the middle of another forest.**

**Sango: Where are we? I don't think we are still in the forest near Kaede's village.**

**Shippo: Is this where you live, Kagome? Is this Tokyo?**

**Kagome: No, this isn't where I live and I'm not exactly sure if this is Tokyo.**

**Miroku: Look, there is a path over there. (points to the pathway behind them.)**

**Inuyasha: Let's go.**

**Inuyasha begins walking off in the direction of the path. The others have no choice but to follow after him. They continue walking in the path, until Inuyasha hears something and hides behind some bushes. He motions they others to do the same. Inuyasha, then slowly leads them to an open field, where they spy on some people in that area.**

**Inuyasha: (whispers) We have to be quiet, or they will hear us.**

**Kagome: (whispers) Who are they, I wonder.**

**Sango: (whispers) I don't know, but they don't seem to be dangerous. Do you sense anything, Kagome?**

**Kagome: (whispers) No, I don't sense anything. So, that rules out demons. I think they are ordinary mortals, like us.**

**Inuyasha: (whispers) I don't know about you, but I do sense a demonic aura.**

**Miroku: (whispers) I suggest we stay silent and do not move or we will be discovered. We do not know who they are, so we must be cautious.**

**They all nod at Miroku's words. Then, they turn to spy on the other unknown people. From what they could see, there were two teenage boys and one teenage girl, as well as an older man with a mask covering his face. Two of the young boys seemed to be arguing, one was a loud blond and the other was a raven-haired and much quieter than the blond. The other man was ignoring the two boys as he was reading out of a small orange book, and the girl was sitting propped against a tree with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, as if she was asleep. Her hair was a rosy color as far as anyone could tell. **

**Sai: Naruto, I told you a million times already. I do not want to spar with you. **

**Naruto: Oh, come on! I'm bored! We are supposed to be training, and not sitting down on our butts.**

**Sai: Kakashi-sensei hasn't said anything, so why should we train. Can't you see I'm busy?**

**Naruto: You aren't doing anything, just drawing in your dumb sketchbook!**

**Sai: Oh shut up, loser.**

**Naruto: No, I won't! Not until you agree to spar with me!**

**Meanwhile, behind the bushes.**

**Kagome: (whispers) What do you suppose they are?**

**Sango: (whispers) The blond one's name is Naruto. That's what the other boy called him.**

**Shippo: (whispers) I thought his name was loser. Do they have more than one name?**

**Kagome: (whispers) No, loser isn't a person's name. It's an insult.**

**Inuyasha: (whispers) The Naruto boy sure is loud. He wants to fight with the other boy.**

**Miroku: (whispers) Let's keep listening. **

**Sango: (whispers) I agree. We should try to figure out if they could be friends or foes.**

**Back at the Naruto/Sai argument**

**Sai: Why don't you just leave me alone and go stuff yourself with that disgusting goop you call ramen?**

**Naruto: (gasp) No one mocks my most favorite food and gets away with it on my watch! That's it! Eat this, you ramen hater!!**

**Naruto throws a shuriken but Kagome thinks that Naruto was actually trying to hurt Sai. She launches an arrow directly at the shuriken's hole and is knocked against the tree, above the girl's head. She opens her eyes and sees the arrow and shuriken just a few inches above her head.**

**Sakura: NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?**

**Naruto: What the...? I could've sworn that I aimed that shuriken right at Sai but how the heck did it end up over there?**

**Sai: Either you have a really bad aim at shooting shuriken's or someone just interfered because there's an arrow through the shuriken's hole.**

**Sakura stands and pulls the arrow and shuriken out of the tree.**

**Sakura: This arrow came from over there. (points at the bushes where Kagome shot the arrow.)**

**Kakashi: What is going on with you three? **

**Kakashi notices the arrow in Sakura's hand and looks in the direction of the bushes. He slowly picks out a few kunai out of his leg pouch and launches them at the bushes. Inuyasha uses his Tetsusaiga's sheath to repel the weapons back.**

**Naruto: There is someone or something there, in the bushes.**

**Sai: We figured that already, Naruto.**

**Sai slowly moves towards the bushes and does some hand signs to summon a tiger from his sketch pad, and signals it to investigate. The tiger silently sneaks through the underbrush and leads the intruders out into the open.**

**Sai: Who are you? Speak up, or we'll be forced to attack.**

**Naruto: Sai, I bet they are Akatsuki agents or Sound spies.**

**Kagome: No, we aren't either one. Whatever those are.**

**Kakashi: Who are you then?**

**Inuyasha: That's none of your business!**

**Kakashi: On the contrary, it is our business to report intruders to our village. You could be dangerous for all we know.**

**Miroku: Excuse my friend for his rudeness. We are merely travelers from a far. We mean no trouble to you or anyone else. I am Miroku, and these are my friends. This is Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha (points to his friends as he mentions their name.)**

**Sakura: Exactly where are you from?**

**Kagome: We are from Japan.**

**Naruto: Japan?! Never heard of Japan. **

**Sakura: Neither have I.**

**Kakashi: Is this Japan in the Land of Fire?**

**Kagome: The Land of Fire? Where is that? I haven't heard of that name before.**

**Kakashi: You are in the Land of Fire. Or are you from any other of the 4 lands?**

**Inuyasha: What other 4 lands? **

**Sakura: Besides the Land of Fire, there is also the Lands of Wind, Water, Earth, and Thunder.**

**Kagome: No, I haven't ever heard of any of these lands. (whispers to her friends) I think we've ended up in another dimension or place.**

**Inuyasha: What!? That's ridiculous! The well can only take us to Kagome's time, not to some strange alternate dimensions! Why don't we just leave this place? I'm tired of listening to some old geezer in a ridiculous mask and the three annoying children, especially the dumb little snot-nosed blond boy who just talks way too much!!**

**Kakashi: GEEZER!! RIDICULOUS MASK!!**

**Sai: ANNOYING CHILDREN!! **

**Naruto: DUMB LITTLE SNOT-NOSED BLOND BOY WHO TALKS TOO MUCH!? Take that back, Gramps!**

**Inuyasha: Gramps!?**

**Kagome: I think that he thinks you're old because of your white hair.**

**Inuyasha: (picks Naruto from the collar of his jumpsuit) Listen here you brat, who are you calling old?! Old is your grandfather over there.**

**Kakashi: I am not Naruto's grandfather. I am his sensei.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha put the kid down, now!**

**Inuyasha: I will once I teach this brat some manners.**

**Inuyasha is about to bop Naruto on top of his head when Kagome sits him after pulling Naruto out of Inuyasha's clutches.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit!**

**Inuyasha falls face first to the ground, pulled by the weight of the beads of subjugation.**

**Kagome: Sorry, about that. Inuyasha is a little bad tempered. He isn't bad at all, honest.**

**Naruto crouches down to look at Inuyasha and laughs at him. **

**Naruto: Ha ha ha! That was hilarious!**

**Inuyasha slowly gets up after the effect of the beads ends.**

**Inuyasha: Kagome, What are you trying to pull?! **

**Kagome: Be nice or I will say the word again.**

**Kakashi: That is an impressive jutsu, and its activated by the word sit.**

**Kagome: Jutsu? No, actually it is because of the rosary beads around his neck. **

**Sango: Are you ninja? Only ninja would know use these weapons and refer to jutsu.**

**Sakura: Yes, we are ninja. **

**Miroku: I think we should get going, we are on a mission, remember?**

**Kakashi: What sort of mission? Are you ninja as well?**

**Sango: No, but we are on a very important mission at this very moment. We are searching for a person mentioned in a prophecy. **

**Kakashi: That's interesting. Maybe we can be of assistance.**

**Inuyasha: No, we really need to go.**

**Shippo: Inuyasha, we should use their help. Maybe they know the person we are looking for.**

**Inuyasha: So, we ain't got the time. We have to keep going.**

**Kagome: But, they offered to help. Why do you have to be so stubborn, Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: Shut up, Kagome. This Sasuke could be a common name among these people.**

**Sakura: Did you say...Sasuke?**

**Kagome: Yes, Sasuke Uchiha to be exact. We are looking for him to give him this (shows the Catalyst Crystal, which has a black phoenix with the Uchiha Crest) **

**Sai: I'm afraid you are wasting your time here. Sasuke no longer resides in this village.**

**Sango: What do you mean? Do you know him?**

**Naruto: Yes, we do know him. But he doesn't live here anymore. **

**Kagome: Do you know where we can find him?**

**Kakashi: I don't think this is the right place to talk about that. We should go somewhere else. Come with us.**

**Sakura: (teary-eyed) Let's go to my house. **

**(They get to Sakura's house and sit in the living room)**

**Kagome: I'm still confused. What do you mean that Sasuke no longer resides in this village?**

**Sai: Sasuke used to be the teammate of Naruto and Sakura. I'm his replacement.**

**Kagome: You mean...He's dead?**

**Sai: No, he's not. He's still alive but he isn't here. We have to tell you what happened to him from the beginning.**

**Sakura: It all started years ago, when we were all about eight years old... Back then, everything was fine and he wasn't bent on getting revenge...**

**Sakura trails off and stops talking. Remembering Sasuke was painful for her. **

**Kagome: He wants revenge? On who? For what?**

**Kakashi: Its very complicated, you see his older brother, Itachi, murdered the entire Uchiha clan, only Sasuke was spared. **

**Sango: That's horrible, why would he do such a terrible thing?**

**Kakashi: He felt that he was being held back from becoming powerful. He thought his family was an obstacle in his path, so they had to be eliminated. And, eliminate them, he did. **

**Miroku: But, why was Sasuke spared?**

**Kakashi: Sasuke wasn't home when the massacre happened. He was at the Academy. Imagine how he must have felt coming home and finding every single member of your family dead? It was a life altering experience for Sasuke. Itachi was still there, standing before his parent's dead bodies, as Sasuke went into there home. Itachi told Sasuke to hate him and become stronger to avenge the clan. By then Itachi already had the Magenkyo Sharingan, a powerful weapon that can cause destruction, and saw no need to kill Sasuke, so he left the village and joined the Akatsuki, a group of extremely dangerous rogue ninja from various shinobi villages from the five nations. He is still out there somewhere, committing who knows how many wicked deeds. **

**Kagome: That's awful. But, how does that explain where he is now? Did he get taken prisoner?**

**Kakashi: No, he remained in the village. He continued to live here in his home, and under the constant care of the villagers. The Uchiha clan was a well respected family, but since that night Sasuke... changed.**

**Shippo: Changed? How?**

**Kakashi: He was no longer the happy and friendly boy. What happened to his family made him cold, uncaring, and a loner. He continued with his life and attended school. He was the top student and always had the best scores. When students are twelve they are placed in squads, with three genin each, and a jonin mentor. You see, Sasuke had the best grades so he had to be placed with a student with the worst grades, to balance the squad out. So, Naruto and Sasuke were placed in the same squad. Then, the third genin had to be specialized in medicine, that's where Sakura comes in. Medic ninjas weren't needed much, but when the death toll became too high the third Hokage, our village's leader back then was advised by a previous student to add a medic to each squad to help reduce the death toll on missions. Each medic ninja is taught healing techniques to stop their fellow teammates from dying. But, that was before anyone of us was even alive. Years later, the third Hokage who was retired, resumed his post after the Fourth Hokage died sealing the nine-tailed fox inside the body of a newborn baby boy, which is Naruto, here.**

**Inuyasha: So, that's why I sense a demonic aura on the brat.**

**Kakashi: Yes, that is exactly why. Now, back to the story, twelve years later these three, not including Sai, because we didn't know of his existence yet, were put on the same squad and I became their mentor. You should know that the life of a ninja is not easy. We have to make difficult choices sometimes and we have to do certain things that are dangerous. We are assigned on missions and they could be as easy as walk a dog, or as difficult as escorting a bridge builder to his home village and keep them safe from enemy ninja who may be paid to terminate this bridge builder. **

**Naruto: I remember that mission. Tazuna was so annoying.**

**Inuyasha: Let me guess those are actual missions you have done.**

**Naruto: Yep.**

**Kakashi: When we returned from that mission from the Land of Waves, we were surprised to realize that the Chunin exams would begin soon. It was during the second phase of these exams that Orochimaru, disguised as a genin, infiltrated the exams and sought out Sasuke. He placed a curse mark on him that would slowly lure Sasuke to his clutches. During the third round of these exams, Orochimaru launched a devastating attack on the village along with his Sound agents and The Sand ninja. We managed to drive them off but with dire consequences. Our village was weakened and our last Hokage, the third Hokage sacrificed his life to end Orochimaru's attack. The Sand retreated when they found out that Orochimaru had tricked them and posed as their leader, the Kazekage, after he killed him. They surrendered to the Hidden Leaf and finished their alliance with the Sound. Orochimaru is a vile rogue ninja, who was left unable to use anymore jutsu as a result of his confrontation with the Third Hokage. We lost many jonin, some Chunin, and our leader. We were left completely defenseless. Then, Jiraiya and Naruto went to search for Tsunade, to heal me as well as Sasuke who had been injured after a confrontation with Itachi. She also had been suggested to be the Fifth Hokage, by a suggestion from Jiraiya. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were known as the legendary Sanin and all three had been students of the third Hokage. Orochimaru also wanted the ultimate power the village can offer, the title of Hokage, which he was denied. Instead, my own sensei was chosen for the job, which infuriated Orochimaru so much that he became a rogue. The reason he wasn't chosen was because he was interested in the forbidden jutsu, and performed them. He wanted immortality. But to get immortality he must take over another person's body as his own. **

**Shippo: (shudders) That's creepy.**

**Kakashi: So, he set his eyes on Sasuke and lured him to betray us and join him.**

**Kagome: So that is why he isn't here anymore. He's with this Orochimaru. So he is being possessed.**

**Kakashi: Not exactly. Sasuke wants power to avenge his clan and Orochimaru offered him the power he wanted. He left this village about five years ago. Our current Hokage, Tsunade had sent a group of four genin with a Chunin leader to bring him back but the attempt failed. Then our squad separated for two and a half years, when Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya. We only know that Sasuke has now become the apprentice of Orochimaru. We also know that Orochimaru has possessed the body of another person and he can't possess Sasuke for many years. Sakura is currently the apprentice of Tsunade. Later on, Sai joined our group. He is from a corporation called Root. **

**Sakura:(whispers) We haven't seen Sasuke since our last encounter two and a half years ago.**

**Sakura was staring at a picture of the original squad seven as she spoke. The picture lay on the coffee table in front of her. She grabs it and holds it in her hands staring at the image of her former teammate. A single tear fell from her eye.**

**Inuyasha: Why is she crying? Is that all human girls can do? Cry?**

**Kagome: You loved him, didn't you?**

**Sakura: Yes, I did. I still do. It's not easy to forget about someone like him?**

**Sango: I suppose you're right. It is hard to forget a loved one. I understand how you must feel, Sakura.**

**Sakura: You do? Did you lose someone you loved?**

**Sango: We all have in a way. I lost my father, and everyone I knew. My village was attacked and everyone was killed. My father, my brother, and I along with some of our comrades were away on a mission. We are not ninja, but demon slayers, which is almost the same thing. There, a demon possessed my younger brother, Kohaku, and made him kill my father and our comrades. He almost killed me, but failed. He died but later was saved by the power of the sacred jewel. Although he is still alive, he's under the control of a half-demon called Naraku.**

**Miroku: Naraku has caused many wicked deeds. He wants the sacred Shikon jewel to become a full demon. We all are searching for the jewel to stop him and to destroy him. If we fail, then he will have the ultimate power to destroy everything and although my friends may survive, I most certainly will not. You see I am cursed with a wind tunnel which will slowly kill me. Every day it grows larger, until one day it will suck me into its void. My own father and grandfather have already faced that fate. I don't want to die that way, so I must destroy Naraku.**

**Kakashi: What about the rest of you?**

**Kagome: He never did anything to me or Shippo before, because he didn't know us but he has tried to kill us since we met. Originally, Inuyasha and I were searching for the shards of the sacred jewel because...well, because it was my fault it shattered. Then, we were joined by Shippo, who is an orphan. Miroku joined soon after and told us of Naraku. Sango was the last to join us. **

**Inuyasha: I have a grudge against Naraku, myself.**

**Sai: Why? What did he do to you?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha and I met in my former life. You see I am the reincarnation of a priestess called KIkyo. Kikyo and Inuyasha first met when Inuyasha wanted the sacred jewel that at the time was in the protection of Kikyo. He coveted it so he could become a full demon. Inuyasha is only half demon.**

**Naruto: Wait a minute! Did you say he's a half demon?**

**Inuyasha: You got a problem with that?**

**Naruto: No, go on.**

**Kagome: Well, in order to become a full-fledged demon, Inuyasha needed the sacred jewel, but since it was with Kikyo, he never couldn't get it. For days, Inuyasha looked for a way to get the jewel, but then gave up when he fell in love with Kikyo, and she did with him. During that time, Kikyo was harboring a mortal man who was unable to move and was seriously injured. His name was Onigumo. Onigumo also fell for Kikyo and desired the jewel, so one day he called forth demons to devour his old body and grant him a new one. Thus, Naraku was born. So, he thought of a plan to trick Kikyo and Inuyasha into betraying one another. He disguised himself as Inuyasha and attacked Kikyo who was bringing the jewel to Inuyasha, so that he could become human, and they would live together. Kikyo believed that Inuyasha betrayed her. Then, Naraku disguised himself as Kikyo and made it seem like Kikyo was betraying him. Enraged, Inuyasha went to the village to steal the jewel. He almost made it out of the village, when the real Kikyo, believing that Inuyasha betrayed her sealed him to a tree with a sacred arrow. Naraku's plan was to have Kikyo's heart corrupted so that the jewel would be evil. But, instead Kikyo died and had the jewel burned with her to keep its power sealed forever. I was reincarnated 500 years later in Japan. On my 15th birthday I was transported to the past to Feudal Japan. only 50 years passed since Kikyo's death. I freed Inuyasha from the seal and that's how our mission began. I accidentally shattered the jewel while fighting off a crow demon. **

**Sai: How do you know that you are the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo?**

**Kagome: The jewel was inside my body, and because I Kikyo's sister told me that I looked like her. I have seen Kikyo many times. **

**Sakura: I'm confused now, how can you see her if she died?**

**Inuyasha: Kikyo was resurrected by demon sorcery. Her soul is in Kagome, but part of it is in Kikyo. All she is now is a body made from her ashes and grave soil.**

**Naruto: That is seriously messed up. **

**Kakashi: But, why are you here? You mentioned a prophecy and the jewel in your hands, Kagome.**

**Kagome: I found a scroll in my family shrine. Only Miroku was able to open it. This jewel was inside. It's called the Catalyst Crystal. There is a prophecy which says that the only one capable of using its power is Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Miroku show them the scroll. Kakashi analyzes it carefully.**

**Kakashi: Yes, this clearly mentions Sasuke. He must use it to destroy his enemies, one which is referred to a snake, a deceiver.**

**Sai: That has to be Orochimaru.**

**Kakashi: Then, there is his enemy of blood.**

**Kagome: His brother, Itachi!**

**Kakashi: So, we must bring him back, and give him this crystal. We have to help him destroy his enemies. I'm guessing you are the mysterious allies and your enemy, Naraku, is the one who will join Orochimaru and Itachi.**

**Sakura: They will want to use his power to destroy their enemies and bring destruction among the leaves. That means...**

**Sai: They'll try to destroy Konohagakure, after they destroy whoever tries to stand in their way!**

**Shippo: What's Konohagakure?**

**Sakura: That's the name of this village. Its ancient name. When it means "destruction among the leaves" it means Konoha, also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves!**

**Kagome: Of course, that makes sense. We have to stop them!**

**Kakashi: We must bring Sasuke back.**

**Naruto: But how? It's not like he'll let us!**

**Inuyasha: I'll bring him back. **

**Sai: It's no use; he'll try to kill you!**

**Inuyasha: I'd like to see him try! I'm a half demon, remember? I've beaten dozens of humans before and he shouldn't be any problem.**

**Sango: We will go too, maybe we could convince him, somehow.**

**Naruto: You won't be able to bring him back. He's strong and unpredictable, not to mention very fast. He won't come willingly. He's stubborn as a mule, and won't listen to reason. I know that since I've fought him.**

**Sakura: Shut up, Naruto. Please, bring him back. Bring him home. I believe that you will be able to convince him, somehow. I have faith, and I know you can do what none of us could.**

**Kagome: Yes, of course, Sakura. We'll bring him back. I promise.**

**Naruto: I'll go with you. **

**Inuyasha: Not a chance, pipsqueak. You'll just get in our way.**

**Miroku: Inuyasha is right, Naruto. If you go, then Sasuke will not believe us and won't come back with us. We will try to convince him without resorting to use force.**

**Inuyasha: Speak for yourself, Miroku. If that kid doesn't come with us willingly, then I'll bring him back, even if it means dragging him, then I'll do it.**

**Kakashi: Sai, you and Sakura are good in masking your chakra. I want you two to go with them.**

**Sai & Sakura: Yes, Kakashi-sensei.**

**Sango: They can mask their chakra, that is good.**

**Naruto: Why can they go, and I can't?**

**Kakashi: You still can't mask your chakra as effectively as they can.**

**Sakura: Maybe both Sai and I can help Naruto mask his chakra. If his chakra begins to slip, one of us can mask it, or we can help him mask the chakra.**

**Kakashi: The first option is too risky. What if it did slip and Sasuke sensed it? Maybe the second option might work. Both your skills are good, and both of you or one of you can help Naruto mask his chakra.**

**Sai: We'll have to try before we can go. Naruto, try to mask your chakra.**

**Naruto made hand signs and tried to mask his chakra.**

**Kakashi: No, I can sense your chakra. Sakura, mask your chakra, then help Naruto.**

**Sakura masked her chakra as well as Naruto.**

**Sai: Naruto's chakra is not completely concealed.**

**Kakashi: You try now, Sai. Maybe the three of you will be enough.**

**Sai repeats the same hand motions that Naruto and Sakura had done previously before him. **

**Kakashi: Yes, I can't sense Naruto's chakra at all. The three of you together can keep Naruto undetectable.**

**Inuyasha: Well, if they can keep out of the way, then we won't have a problem with bringing him back.**

**Kakashi: And, if they do get discovered and one of you is injured, Sakura could heal you. She is the best medic ninja of the village. She trained as Tsunade's apprentice. Even Tsunade, herself, says that Sakura has formidable skills. The Hidden Sound Village has many traps and many elite shinobi. Try to watch out from those. And Sasuke may also be dangerous. He has been with Orochimaru with for five years and he may have learned many deadly techniques. Now be careful all of you.**

**They all leave and head to the Hidden Sound. A few days later, they make it into the village**

**Sai: We are here. We have to be cautious.**

**Inuyasha: Please, they left this village unprotected from intruders. **

**Kagome: Inuyasha, wait. Remember what Kakashi said? He said that there are many traps there. This could be a trap to let our guard down.**

**Sango: Kagome is absolutely correct, Inuyasha. We shouldn't jump into a situation blindly, without first analyzing the situation. **

**Shippo: Kirara can sniff out traps that are buried around here.**

**Miroku: Good point, Shippo. You are certainly thinking things through, unlike Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Hey!**

**Sango: (signals Kirara) Kirara, you can smell explosives and sense traps. See if there are any set around.**

**Kirara: meow**

**Kirara runs off to search for traps and finds a few explosives buried by a cottage.**

**Kagome: Good girl, Kirara.**

**Sango: I'm going to properly dispose of these so they don't explode.**

**Sai: I'll help. **

**Sango: You know how to do these things?**

**Sai: Yes, we were taught these things in Root.**

**Both of them carefully carry the explosives and dispose of them. Then they return to the village, which looks like a ghost town. There are even buzzards and tumbleweeds. They also see abandoned houses, dark skies, and a large giant stone castle.**

**Sakura: Everything seems odd.**

**Naruto: How so, Sakura?**

**Sakura: We are in the Sound village. I wonder where everyone is? Why aren't there any sentries around?**

**Kagome: You're right that is odd. Usually in a village their are signs of human interaction, but here it seem that the whole place has been deserted.**

**Inuyasha: I hear something. We are not alone.**

**Suddenly the familiar evil voice of Naraku is heard, echoing**

**Naraku:(speaking from somewhere in the village) Inuyasha, perceptive as always.**

**Miroku: Naraku, how did you get here? How did you know where to find us?**

**Naraku: It's simple, really. I had a sentry keep watch. You do recall my saimiyosho, don't you monk? I found that well and passed through it.**

**Kagome: So, you came to get your hands on whatever you can to gain some sort of advantage.**

**Naraku: Smart girl, Kagome, maybe you are Kikyo's reincarnation after all. Seeing as you both fell for a worthless half breed. **

**Naruto: Who are you? Why don't you show yourself? Fight like a man!**

**Naraku: Who's your new friend? Another worthless fool that's in way over his head?**

**Naruto: Now I'm mad. Come out, you coward!**

**Just then Naraku, in his baboon cloak, jumps down from a high oak tree. Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Kohaku jump from their hiding places, as well.**

**Inuyasha: Should have known that you'd bring your circus sideshow along.**

**Hakudoshi: Look who's talking, Inuyasha, you also seem to be surrounded by a bunch of foolish mortals.**

**Naruto: That's some big talk from such a small pipsqueak.**

**Hakudoshi: Who are you, mortal?**

**Naruto: I am Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village! Believe it!**

**Kagura: Right, and I am an enchanted talking tree. **

**Hakudoshi: Like anyone will believe a weirdo like you can be the ultimate ninja.**

**Inuyasha: Enough talk. Naraku, you will die now. **

**Inuyasha unsheathes his Tetsusaiga and sends a wind scar in the direction of Naraku. Unfortunately, Naraku wasn't truly there. The incarnations smirked at them for being gullible.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, it's another one of his demon puppets. Wait, I sense a jewel shard.**

**Miroku: What? Where is it, Kagome?**

**Kagome: Its there in that cottage. (points to a cottage behind them)**

**Sango: Naraku must be hiding there. (launches Hiraikotsu) HIRAIKOTSU!**

**As the Hiraikotsu destroys the cottage someone quickly comes out of it, holding a large sword, but not as large as the Tetsusaiga. The figure then sheathes the sword. The figure's face is unknown because it is blocked by the shadows.**

**Inuyasha: Who is that? I see that Naraku got himself another incarnation.**

**Naruto: That is not an incantation...That's...**

**Sakura: Sasuke!**

**Sasuke looks at them. He now wears a Hidden Sound Headband.**

**Inuyasha: So, this is the famous Sasuke Uchiha? Somehow I pictured him different.**

**Sasuke: Naruto...Sakura, What are you doing here?**

**Sakura: We came here to bring you back. We came to save you from them.**

**Sasuke: Save me...Don't make me laugh, Sakura. Why would you want to save me from them? They are here to help me. Naraku gave me a piece of a jewel. He said it would help me destroy Itachi. But first, I have to eliminate his enemies. He told me that these people were evil, and must be destroyed.**

**Kagome: He's lying to you, Sasuke. He's only using you to get what he wants. He doesn't want to help you.**

**Kagura: Don't listen to them, Sasuke. They are evil, just as Naraku told you. See, they already brainwashed your old friends and their new teammate.**

**Sakura: No, we are not being brainwashed. Sasuke, please, don't listen to them.**

**Sasuke: And why shouldn't I? This Naraku gave me the shard of this jewel. He said it would help me destroy Itachi, the one responsible for destroying everything that was precious to me! But in exchange for the power I need, I must kill all of you!**

**Naruto: Even Sakura and I? We were your friends, we still are...**

**Sasuke: That doesn't matter anymore. You and Sakura have been corrupted by them. **

**Inuyasha: If you don't come with us willingly, then we'll have to resort to bring you back by force.**

**Naruto: Yeah. You hear that, Sasuke. We are bringing you back home, to Konoha. One way or another, I swear, we'll bring you back. Even if we have to drag you all the way back. So, Sasuke, how's it gonna be? Are you coming back willingly or are we gonna have to force you back? Cause we will seriously do it! Believe it!**

**Hakudoshi: Silence, you foolish mortal!**

**Naruto: Take this, squirt! Rasenga...**

**Sai stops him before Naruto can unleash the Rasengan.**

**Sai: No, Naruto. We can't use up any chakra for this. We have to be patient.**

**Kagome: Yes, that's true, Sai. Sasuke, listen to us. You are the chosen one in a prophecy. You have to accept your destiny and take possession of this jewel. It's the Catalyst Crystal.**

**Sasuke:(to Naraku's incarnations) What are they talking about? What is this about a prophecy? Naraku didn't tell me any of this.**

**Kagura: Naraku didn't tell you because he wants protect you. But, it's true...You are the chosen one as that woman said, but they reversed the truth. They want to use you to get the crystal's power.**

**Sango: That's a lie, Kagura, and you know it! Sasuke you must take the crystal and fulfill the prophecy and rid yourself of your true enemies.**

**Sasuke:(thinking) Who should I believe? Naraku, who offered me the power to destroy Itachi, or these people who are offering me a much greater power?**

**Kagura: Well...What's it going to be, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke moves forward and takes the Catalyst Crystal from Kagome's outstretched hand. Just as soon as the crystal was in his hands, Sasuke has sudden visions of Orochimaru's lair. He watches as Naraku and Orochimaru plot against him.**

**Naraku: The Catalyst Crystal is a formidable power. We must make Sasuke believe that Inuyasha and his friends are evil and have brainwashed his own friends. We must corrupt his heart and make him do our bidding. Once, he takes possession of the jewel, you will take over his body and destroy Konoha and Inuyasha, along with his pesky allies.**

**Orochimaru: Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. I will use the power of the Catalyst crystal to destroy everything and everyone of my enemies. And you will be free to collect the remaining shards of that jewel you seek. Sasuke's heart will be so corrupted by hate that he will be unable to stop me from taking him over.**

**Both Naraku and Orochimaru laugh evilly as they complete their plot.**

**Sasuke snaps out of his vision and looks straight at his former teammates. He sees the sincerity in their eyes. He smirks at them before turning to face Kagura and the others. **

**Sasuke: So, you thought you could use me for your own purposes? Well, you better think again.**

**Sasuke rips off his headband and slashes it with a kunai. Sasuke unsheathes his sword and activates his Sharingan and suddenly, his regular Sharingan transforms into a Magenkyo Sharingan. He turns around and smirks.**

**Naruto: Whoa. Sasuke, your Sharingan just turned a lot cooler.**

**Sasuke: What do you mean?**

**Sai: It looks like a 3 pointed shuriken.**

**Sasuke:(In disbelief) The Magenkyo Sharingan! But how?**

**Kagome: It must have been the Catalyst Crystal. I think it might be giving you powers beyond your imagination.**

**Naruto: The Magenkyo!? The same Sharingan your wrinkly old brother has!**

**Hakudoshi: That's obviously a cheap parlor trick. So what? You're still outnumbered.**

**Naruto: Guess again, you little shrimp. You would be the ones that are outnumbered.**

**Sasuke: Actually Naruto, I can take on all of these freak shows by myself.**

**Kagura: So you have decided to join with these mortals. Now we're going to bring you to Naraku and Orochimaru by force. You might as well surrender or we will resort to stealing your soul and taking you to them.**

**Sasuke: I'm not afraid of any of you creeps. Bring it on.**

**Sakura: I hope you know what you are doing.**

**Sasuke: Trust me. I know what I'm doing.**

**Sasuke jumps out and knocks them to the ground easily.**

**Kagura: Dance of Blades!**

**But Sasuke easily knocks them away with his sword**

**Sasuke: Is that all you've got?**

**Kagura: Take this! Dance of the Dragon!**

**Sasuke: Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**

**Sasuke's Phoenix Flower Jutsu imitates the pattern of Kagura's wind blades and it hits her directly.**

**Hakudoshi: Hey! You shouldn't play with fire!**

**Sasuke dodges the spear. Enraged, Hakudoshi spins in dangerous circles to try to hit him. He fails and ends up making himself dizzy.**

**Sasuke: Here's my own lesson. Don't play with sharp things or you'll hurt someone.**

**He pushes Hakudoshi down with a finger. He then takes on Kanna and Kohaku who weren't much of a problem. The incarnations recover and charge to Sasuke.**

**Naruto: They're gonna squash him!**

**Sakura: Sasuke!**

**The incarnations run over Sasuke but it's a clone. The real Sasuke comes out and breaks their weapons with his sword. Then he summons clones and all incarnations get hit with multiple Lions Barrages.**

**Kagura: This isn't over yet! I've defeated stronger people than you'll ever be!**

**Hakudoshi: We'll be back!**

**Hakudoshi quickly picks up Sasuke's Sound headband. Kagura summons a feather. They limp all the way to the feather and they disappear into the sky.**

**Sasuke: I never expected the Magenkyo and the crystal to give me that much power.**

**Naruto: Well enough of the celebrating, Sasuke, will you come back to Konoha, just to be sure you won't change your mind?**

**Sasuke: Of course I will...loser.**

**Naruto: Hey!**

**Sakura:(giggles silently and has tears in her eyes) Welcome back, Sasuke. We really missed you.**

**Sakura runs and hugs Sasuke tightly and begins to cry on his shoulder.**

**Sasuke: Why are you crying, Sakura. Aren't you happy to have me back, isn't that what you have wanted for five years?**

**Sakura: Of course, Sasuke, it's just I'm so happy.**

**Naruto: Not to be a killjoy, but shouldn't we get out of this smelly and disgusting village before the circus freaks come back with some reinforcements?**

**Sasuke: For once, Naruto, you're right. Let's go.**

**The guys begin walking towards the village gates. As they walk, the dark clouds of the Hidden Sound disappear and are replaced by blue skies. They also see the setting sun and it will soon be twilight. Meanwhile Sango, Kagome, and Shippo walk behind with Sakura.**

**Kagome: It's good to see that your friend Sasuke is back with you guys.**

**Sakura: Yes, I know. It's such a relief to have him back. I have been so worried and scared since he left. It's all I hoped for since the day after he left. I was there when he left. I remember that night so clearly, as if were yesterday.**

**Sango: You were there?**

**Sakura: Yes, I was. That night I was sort of on a date with Naruto, you see he had a crush on me back then. He always knew how I felt towards Sasuke, but still, Naruto insisted so I gave in and went out with him. There I told him about Orochimaru and the curse seal on Sasuke. After that, I was walking home, when suddenly I had a strange feeling in my heart. So, I ran to look for Sasuke. I found him walking towards the gates. I tried to stall him, to make him change his mind and stay, but in the end it was futile. I even told him how I felt about him, but not even that was enough. My last resort was threatening him to scream and alert the whole village...**

**Kagome: What happened then?**

**Sakura: What else? He suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind me. The last thing I remember was hearing him to me thank you...then everything went black. The next morning I was found unconscious on a bench by two Chunin heading to see Tsunade. They woke me and I had to tell them about Sasuke. They escorted me home then went to report to Tsunade. Tsunade knew that Sasuke was being influenced by Orochimaru and sent a retrieval team to bring him back. She chose Shikamaru, the only one from the genin to be promoted to Chunin at the time. Actually, only Sai, Shikamaru, and I are Chunin. Neji and Tenten, two of my other friends are Chunin as well. Naruto only wants to be the next Hokage.**

**Shippo: Why does he want that? Didn't that guy with the mask say that the Hokage is the village leader?**

**Sakura: Yes, being Hokage is certainly a difficult job. Being Hokage means being responsible for the village and every single villager. Naruto wants to be Hokage to prove to everyone that he is worth something. He wants to prove that he is someone important. I understand his feelings and his determination to prove himself. Naruto, more than anyone deserves to be happy.**

**Sango: Why?**

**Sakura: Naruto was born on the same night that the nine-tailed fox attacked the village. I wasn't born yet, but according to my parents, our Fourth Hokage, sacrificed his life to seal the fox into the body of the newborn Naruto. Naruto grew up alone, he was cared for by villagers, under orders of the Third Hokage. He was always alone, always being scolded for reasons he himself didn't know so he became a troublemaker, constantly pulling pranks on the villagers. It wasn't until we were made genin that Naruto finally knew the truth and became even more determined to prove his worth. When we were put together a squad I thought I had bad luck, but I was ecstatic to be on the same team with Sasuke. Sasuke is the only one who understood why Naruto was as he was. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke, although they were friends, they were constantly at each others throats, arguing and trying to stand each other up. As we went on missions, the three of us grew closer and our friendship grew. That's why it was hard for us to give up and leave Sasuke. **

**Sango: So, you still love him? **

**Sakura: Um...I don't know...I guess I do, but that really doesn't matter. Even if I still love him, he doesn't feel the same way, so it doesn't make much a difference. (whispers) Its unrequited love.**

**Kagome: If you love him, you should try to find a way to see if he feels the same way.**

**Sakura: No, I can't do that. I made a promise to myself that if he returned, I would settle for that. Just for his friendship, I can't ask for anything else... As much as I love him, I can't hope for more. **

**Kagome: Yes, you can. The way I see things, I think that you shouldn't give up just yet.**

**Sakura: What more can I do? I can't beg him to love me. You don't understand. No one understands.**

**Kagome: Actually, I understand how you must feel, more than you know. I know how it feels to love someone and know that he doesn't feel the same way. He loves someone else, and I remind him of her, his one and only true love. I've been through that. I know it hurts.**

**Sango: I also love someone, who certainly does know how I feel. It's hard, I know, especially if that person seems to care about you one minute then the next minute he's flirting with another woman, even if he's engaged to you.**

**Sakura: Let me guess, you are talking about Inuyasha and Miroku?**

**Sango: Yes, very perceptive. But, it's hard to be in love with your comrade, the person you fight alongside.**

**Sakura: I guess both of you do understand how I feel.**

**Naruto:(looking back to the girls) Hey, Sakura, hurry up! We need to get back before nightfall.**

**Kagome:(looks at Sango as Sakura moves away from hearing distance) Sango, I think we should do something to help Sakura.**

**Sango: You are saying that we should meddle in her business? I don't know Kagome.**

**Kagome: Oh, come on, Sango. Think about how it'll help two people get together if they love each other.**

**Sango: But what if Sasuke doesn't feel the same way about Sakura as she does for him?**

**Shippo: I'll ask, sneakily, of course. I think it's a great idea.**

**Shippo runs off and climbs conspicuously onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke is surprised and confused at the young fox demon child.**

**Shippo: Hi, Sasuke. I'm Shippo!**

**Sasuke: Er...Great to meet you, Shippo.**

**Shippo: So, you are a ninja? That's pretty cool. I'm only a fox demon, probably not as cool as being a ninja.**

**Sasuke: Thanks, I guess.**

**Shippo: You scared us when we thought you were going to kill us all. I was so afraid, but my friends and yours didn't seem to be afraid at all. You know something, I think your friends are nice. Naruto is funny, sort of. He's not like Inuyasha, who is always taking my food and bopping me on my head. Is Sakura your girlfriend? **

**Sasuke: No, she isn't. She's just a teammate, nothing more.**

**Shippo: Why not? Do you like her?**

**Sasuke: You are mighty curious, aren't you, Shippo?**

**Shippo: I really don't know what that means, but I guess so. I think Sakura is very nice and pretty, too. Do you like her? If you ask me, I think you and her would be good together.**

**Sasuke: Well, I don't know. Your question caught me of guard. I'm not sure. Sakura is special in a way. **

**Shippo: But, do you like her? More than just a friend? Sorry if I'm being nosy but I'm curious. Do you want to know something? If you like her, you should try to win her affection before someone else does. Something like that almost happened to a friend of mine. You see he almost lost the girl he loves because he was always flirting with other women. Then one day, a guy fell in love with her and asked her to marry him. My friend was jealous, but didn't say anything. **

**Sasuke: Really, then what happened?**

**Shippo: She thought about the proposal, but in the end she said no because she secretly loved my friend. That's Sango and Miroku's story. Then there is Inuyasha and Kagome, and their love triangles.**

**Sasuke: What do you mean by their love triangles?**

**Shippo: I know that Inuyasha and Kagome like each other, but they won't say anything about that. Then there is Kikyo, Inuyasha's former love. He still loves her but not as much as he used to. And there is Koga, a wolf demon who loves Kagome, although she doesn't feel that way towards him, she just sees him as a friend.**

**Sasuke: You're very observant for a kid. You remind me of Konohamaru.**

**Shippo: Who's that?**

**Sasuke: He is the third Hokage's grandson. The last time I saw him, he was always asking questions. Always curious.**

**Shippo: So, are you gonna tell me or not?**

**Sasuke:(sighs) Yes, I suppose I do like her. She's the only one who has ever made me feel like I belong somewhere. I never forgot about her in these five years that I have been away. I wasn't going to hurt her, when I was trying to kill you, well not you, but the others. She's very important and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. She is another reason I must destroy Itachi. If he knew I loved someone, she would be in grave danger. I can't tell her until Itachi is dead.**

**Naruto: Hey, what are you to whispering on about?**

**Sasuke: None of your business, Naruto.**

**Sai: We're almost home. **

**Meanwhile back at Orochimaru's lair, the incarnations had come to Naraku who was also with Orochimaru**

**Orochimaru: Naraku, it's your incarnations. I bet they have wonderful news.**

**Naraku: Well tell me, was it enjoyable seeing Inuyasha and pathetic group to be destroyed? Or better yet, how about those newcomers?**

**All 4 were arguing of who would tell them the bad news**

**Kagura: You tell him!**

**Hakudoshi: Not a chance! They'll behead me, stuff my head, and mount it on a wall.**

**Kanna: Naraku holds our lives in his hands. Maybe it won't be very dangerous?**

**Hakudoshi: It will be dangerous! He'll lock us in that creepy rat-infested basement!**

**Kagura: Don't remind me of that! You're only scared of that place because you're afraid of rats!**

**Hakudoshi: Am not!**

**Kohaku: Yes you are. I heard you shriek when you saw a rat. You said "EEK! The plague! It's infecting me"!**

**Hakudoshi: I don't shriek! I speak.**

**Kanna: Then why are you sweating?**

**Hakudoshi: Incarnations don't sweat! They shimmer!**

**Kagura: Right.**

**Hakudoshi: I'm telling you. We're doomed the moment we speak. We're going to be oiled in boil!**

**Kanna: You're already stammering.**

**Hakudoshi: Well don't talk to me when you're reduced to an ugly person with festering boils.**

**Kagura: Your mind is full of dust.**

**Orochimaru: It seems as though they're keeping a secret. What is it?**

**Kagura: We have some bad news. **

**Orochimaru: What is it?**

**Kagura: Umm...Uhhh...Errrrr...**

**Orochimaru: Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!! TTTTEEEELLL MMMEEEE!!**

**Before she could tell, Kanna tells it.**

**Kanna: Sasuke Uchiha has betrayed the Hidden Sound Village and left the village.**

**Orochimaru: What? Naraku are you sure that these 4 are not delirious or making excuses?!**

**Hakudoshi: Would we be making excuses if we showed these bruises that he gave us? He even destroyed my spear! (shows a broken spear) and this is his headband. (shows slashed headband)**

**Kanna: I'm afraid the news doesn't stop there. He has joined with Inuyasha's group to defeat us and fulfill the prophecy.**

**Orochimaru: This is horrible! I need to possess a body in a few days or I will rot up and die!**

**Naraku: Don't worry. I'll find you a body to possess but right now, we've got better fish to fry. We need to destroy them all!**

**Orochimaru: We need to assemble our best forces to destroy them. And I have vast armies of Sound ninjas and I also have...used to have 5 of my most elite shinobi that almost defeated them all but were defeated by a despicable group of genin. Luckily I still have my 3 new elite shinobi.**

**Naraku: You can send as many as you want but I need to assemble my own forces. Kagura, find a way to bring some of my armies of demons.**

**Orochimaru: We should also find Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He should know that Sasuke has the power to destroy us all. He could be a valuable asset to our group. I'll send Shiguetsu, Karin, and Jugo to go to the Akatsuki headquarters and find Itachi. Maybe you could send the freaky girl with the mirror to show them in case he doesn't believe us.**

**Naraku: Yes, I agree. Kanna, you will accompany Orochimaru's agents. Hakudoshi and Kohaku will go as well.**

**Hakudoshi: Where is my brother, Akado? He has powers too. Can he come too?**

**Naraku: No, he is only an infant. He will remain here. **

**Kagura: Can't you create more incarnations?**

**Naraku: No, I can't right now. I don't have enough power to do so. But we don't need any. If this plan works, we will succeed in becoming invincible.**

**Hakudoshi: Does this mean that isn't going to be any plagues of boils?**

**Naraku: No. Maybe a plague of locusts will do as a good punishment.**

**Back in Konoha**

**Naruto: Ah. It's great to be back here at Konoha. **

**The gates open and when they instantly get inside the village where everyone notice and are shocked to see that Sasuke has returned.**

**Inuyasha: What are they looking at? Like they've never seen a half-demon before.**

**Naruto: I don't think it's you. I think its Sasuke.**

**Villager: It's him! It's Sasuke Uchiha! He has returned!**

**Sasuke: Yes, I have returned.**

**Naruto: Not so loud. Who knows what kind of punishments they could give to you and us for bringing you back?**

**Inuyasha: I could take them all on.**

**Naruto: Yeah, you could but what about those punishments? They might as well burn us at the stake.**

**Kagome: This isn't the Salem witch trials.**

**Sai: They would probably have the ANBU Black Ops throw as many shurikens and kunais at us until we die.**

**Sakura: Or throw us in jail. With a life sentence.**

**Naruto: I'm too popular and handsome to rot up in jail! Take him! (grabs Sasuke)**

**Sasuke:(Breaks out of Naruto's grasp) Stop panicking, Naruto! We are not going to die. And the only popularity you have is as playing dozens of annoying pranks.**

**Naruto: That's what they always say before we end up in the hoosegow!**

**At that precise moment, Tsunade arrives followed by Shizune and Kakashi.**

**Tsunade: So, its true, you have returned Sasuke. **

**Sasuke: Yes, I have, and I am ready to accept any punishment that I know I deserve for my betrayal.**

**Tsunade: You do know that the punishment for abandoning and betraying this village is death?**

**Sasuke: Yes, I am fully aware of that and I am ready to accept if that should be my fate.**

**Tsunade: However, I know that you were influenced by Orochimaru through a curse mark. That fact changes your situation; I have decided not to put you through that which is what our laws claim. Instead, you will be put on probation and you will remain under house arrest for the duration of three months. You will be under the constant guard of an ANBU agent, and will receive no visitors for these three months. You may not, for any reason leave your residence unless authorized by myself. You will be temporarily released once a day for one hour, in which you will train with your fellow teammates.**

**Sakura: But, Lady Tsunade, that's too much.**

**Kakashi: Lady Hokage, there is a mission that Sasuke must complete before this. It's the reason why he is here, and also the reason why these new allies came to help.**

**Tsunade: I see, well, Sasuke will still be under house arrest as of today. If there is an emergency, then and only then, will his probation be nulled and he will be free to do as he must. **

**Naruto: But, Granny Tsunade, that's not fair!**

**Sasuke: Its all right, Naruto, I'll be fine. I am fully aware of my actions and of the consequences those decisions should bring.**

**Tsunade: Kakashi, accompany Sasuke to the Uchiha district and then send Anko and Ibiki to guard him.**

**Kakashi: Yes, as you say, Lady Tsunade.**

**Sasuke leaves with Kakashi following close behind towards the Uchiha district of the village.**

**Inuyasha: That stinks. How are we supposed to destroy Naraku and these other freaks without Sasuke?**

**Kagome: We'll have to find a way on our own. Maybe, we can see if we could bring some reinforcements.**

**Miroku: Like who, Kagome?**

**Kagome: I was thinking Koga, Ayame, and maybe Totosai, Myoga, and Kaede.**

**Inuyasha: No, way. There is absolutely no way I'm gonna ask that pathetic mangy wolf to help us. Or, the hag and the old geezers either.**

**Sango: I think Kagome maybe right, Inuyasha. **

**Inuyasha: What do you mean, Sango?**

**Sango: Now that Sasuke has left the Sound village and remember that Naraku's incarnations were there.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah. So?**

**Miroku: The incarnations may have told Naraku who has probably joined with Orochimaru. They probably must have a plan to destroy us.**

**Inuyasha: I get your point. But we don't need any sorry losers on in our group to beat Naraku and Orochimaru and their pathetic armies.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, do you want them to destroy this village?**

**Inuyasha: Let them go right ahead. This village is pathetic anyway.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Naruto: I can't believe you'd say that. Now I'm really gonna kick your sorry tail...if you had one!**

**Sai holds Naruto back from jumping on Inuyasha**

**Sai: Kagome has a point. If they are going to attack, we're going to need as much help and reinforcements as we can get.**

**Miroku: Sango and I will go look for Koga, Ayame and some other reinforcements.**

**Kagome: If only we could get Sesshomaru and Kikyo to help.**

**Inuyasha: WHAT? THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT SESSHOMARU IS GONNA AGREE TO HELP US!!**

**Sango: Maybe if we tell him that if we fail, then he'll never be able to claim the Tetsusaiga or kill you Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: You have a point. But what about Kikyo? She isn't exactly the one who would help. She could still try to kill me or you, Kagome.**

**Kagome: We could reason with her.**

**Inuyasha: So maybe they'd be good against them. But most of them could be anywhere.**

**Miroku: It shouldn't be hard to find a demon and an undead priestess anywhere. But the only problem in this plan is how do we get back to our world and back here to stop Naraku and his alliances?**

**Inuyasha: Why don't we just ask any of these ninjas to conjure up some kind of transporting mumbo-jumbo magic to bring us there and back again?**

**Sai: We could try to use a transporting jutsu to bring you there but it requires many able-bodied shinobi.**

**Inuyasha: Good. Let's get as many ninjas to help.**

**In minutes they get shinobi to summon them to Feudal Japan and then hours later, they get the reinforcements and they go back through the Bone Eaters well and return to Konoha.**

**Naruto: This is the best you've got? Well 4 of them look strong and tough but you also got some weak ones.**

**Jaken: WEAK?**

**Naruto: Yeah, you've got 2 old people, a little girl, some kind of lizard, a three-eyed cow, and a talking newt.**

**Sesshomaru: Inuyasha, why did you bring us to a small little human child with such a small brain?**

**Naruto: Who is this guy anyway!?**

**Inuyasha: That would be my older sibling.**

**Naruto:(mumbling) No wonder they have the same attitude and lame insults. **

**Kagome: We brought you here because we need reinforcements to defeat Naraku and his new alliances.**

**Koga: If Naraku's involved, count me in. I've got a score to settle with Old' Arachnid Rancid Breath.**

**Ayame: But, what can we do? **

**Hakkaku and Ginta finally caught up to Koga and Ayame and heard some of the plans.**

**Hakkaku: Let's do this the old fashioned way.**

**Ginta: What was the old fashioned way again?**

**Koga: It's to fight it out. Are any of you other knuckleheads gonna chicken out cuz' it looks like the little toad is shaking in his little scaly feet.**

**Miroku: Why don't we just explain of what is happening?**

**Totosai: Sounds like a good idea.**

**In minutes, they all understand what is happening.**

**Koga: So this guy, Sasuke is supposed to destroy this guy who is tricking him?**

**Sesshomaru: And also his evil brother who murdered his entire clan? **

**Kikyo: And he is supposed to destroy them by using an ancient crystal?**

**Ayame: And Naraku and this deceiver have joined forces to kill them all?**

**All: And all of this supposed to be things in an ancient prophecy?**

**Inuyasha: Yes. Now then, any questions?**

**Koga: Why doesn't the guy who tricked him capture him again and brainwash him again to kill all of you?**

**Kagome: He probably doesn't need him anymore. **

**Sesshomaru: That is just ridiculous. There is no way on this world that will make me ally myself with a group of small, pathetic, weak, and pea-brained humans.**

**Miroku: Well maybe this should convince you. What if we lose? What if every single one of us is defeated? Including Inuyasha? And they break or worse, steal the Tetsusaiga? What if...**

**Sesshomaru: I see what will happen. No one will destroy Inuyasha but me. No one will achieve the Tetsusaiga but me. I'm in.**

**Pretty soon, they ally with them.**

**Naruto: Now that the alliance treaty is over, lets make a team name! How about the "Sound Village Smashers" or "Team Uzumaki"!**

**Koga: Nah. How about "K Wolf Squadron"? K stands for yours truly.**

**Sesshomaru: I say "The Sesshomaru Squad"**

**Jaken: I second "The Sesshomaru Squad"!**

**Inuyasha: I go for "Inuyasha's Army"!**

**Totosai: No! How about "Blacksmith Battalion"?**

**Myoga: Or maybe...**

**Naruto: Who was that?**

**Before he can find out, Myoga jumps out of Momo.**

**Inuyasha: Look what the bull dragged in. It's Myoga.**

**Naruto: How can a little flea like you be a big help?**

**Myoga: Looks can be deceiving. Now then I say "The League of Extraordinary Fleas" would be a good name.**

**Inuyasha: More like "The League of Extraordinary Geezers". You, Totosai, and Kaede can be the leaders of that little club.**

**Totosai: Hey! **

**Sai: Everyone, let's not make up some ridiculous team names.**

**Naruto: Right! Let's go with something that we can agree on. I've got it! Let's go with "The K League of Extraordinary Sound Village Smashing Squads, Armies Squadrons, and Battalions of **_**the **_**Naruto Uzumaki"**

**Inuyasha: That's too long!**

**Koga: It's like some kind of tongue twister.**

**Sai: Something easier to understand.**

**Kagome: What about the Catalyst Defenders?**

**Sango: Sounds good to me.**

**Shippo: Yeah, me too.**

**Naruto: Awesome! **

**Inuyasha: Now that this name game is over, shouldn't we be planning our plan of attack?**

**Kagome: Don't you think that it's too early to plan a strategy?**

**Inuyasha: No. Those bozos can pop up any minute and attack us.**

**Koga: That's right. Let's start a plan.**

**Sango: Kagome's right. It's too early to start a plan.**

**Inuyasha: Then what are we supposed to do in the meantime?**

**Kagome: What else? Stay here in Konoha.**

**Inuyasha: Why do you expect us to stay inside of this village that doesn't really look important? **

**Naruto: Oh course its important!**

**Sesshomaru: The only important thing it seems here is its boredom.**

**Naruto: There's lots of important things here. How about that? (points to Hokage Mountain) Or that? (points to the Academy) Or maybe this? (points to almost everything in Konoha)**

**Inuyasha: (Yawns) Boring.**

**Naruto: I guess they don't even like the world famous Ichiraku Ramen stand.**

**Kagome: Did he say...ramen?**

**Inuyasha: Ramen? Where is the ramen? I want ramen. Tell me where it is!!**

**Naruto: You like ramen?**

**Inuyasha: Course I do. It's the best food Kagome brings from her era. Better than the omme...omle... Kagome, what is that yucky thing made out of eggs?**

**Kagome: (fuming) My omelette's are not yucky! **

**Inuyasha: Yes, they are. They taste like Naraku's tentacles.**

**Shippo: Have you even tasted Naraku's tentacles?  
**

**Inuyasha: I'm trying to make a point, Shippo.**

**Kagome: INUYASHA, SIT!**

**Inuyasha once again falls face first to the ground and leaves a crater shaped like him.**

**Shippo: What an idiot.**

**Naruto:(point and giggles) Look, its an Inuyasha**

**angel! HAHAHAHA! That never gets old.**

**Inuyasha: Ka...go...mme, What are you trying to pull?**

**Kagome: That's what you get for insulting my cooking skills!**

**Inuyasha: Well it's true!**

**Sesshomaru: Just what I expected from a lesser half demon. **

**Sai: I guess there isn't anything worse than a woman scorned.**

**Naruto: Why don't you calm your anger with a nice and tasty bowl of ramen?**

**Inuyasha: You're right. Traveling through dimensions does build up an appetite.**

**Naruto: Well come on!**

**Naruto and the others help Inuyasha up and they head towards Ichiraku. There, Naruto orders a bowl for him.**

**Naruto: Ahhhh...Ramen. The best food in the world.**

**Inuyasha: Well don't gobble up without me! Get me one!**

**Naruto: At least someone enjoys ramen.**

**Naruto pulls out his toad wallet and buys another bowl for Inuyasha. Naruto & Inuyasha eat the ramen very rudely such as slurping and eating with their mouth opened.**

**Sango: You would think they have heard of manners.**

**Inuyasha: Manners, shmanners. I'm hungry!**

**Naruto: Doesn't anybody else want one? I have enough for everyone.**

**Kagome: Maybe later.**

**Naruto: Oh well...more for us!**

**Meanwhile back at the Hidden Sound...**

**Naraku: Did you get him?**

**Kanna: Yes.**

**Out of nowhere, Itachi Uchiha appears with Kisame and other Akatsuki.**

**Itachi: Your minions were very convincing. **

**Orochimaru: So, will you join our alliance?**

**Itachi: If it involves him, I'm in.**

**Naraku: We should tell you about the bad news.**

**Orochimaru: Your brother has obtained the Magenkyo Sharingan. According to Naraku's minions.**

**Itachi: So he has killed his best friend.**

**Orochimaru: But he has obtained it without killing his best friend.**

**Itachi:(shocked) Impossible! **

**Naraku: It is not. It's true. **

**Kagura: I witnessed it myself. I heard that pathetic blond mortal say that Sasuke obtained this Magenkyo Sharingan thing. **

**Itachi: That makes things difficult. I didn't expect that this was going to occur. I have to eliminate Sasuke now.**

**Kisame: But what about Uzumaki? Are we going to kill him too? To take the fox spirit that is sealed within him.**

**Itachi: Fool, if we kill him than the fox will also die. We must take the spirit first.**

**Orochimaru: But how will we attack? We have to think things carefully before acting.**

**Naraku: Perhaps we should use one of their own as bait? **

**Hakudoshi: What do you mean, Naraku?**

**Kagura: Are you suggesting, kidnapping one of them, to lure Sasuke and the others into our trap?**

**Naraku: Precisely, Kagura.**

**Orochimaru: But who should we kidnap?**

**Itachi: Its simple, there is only one person that Sasuke would stop at nothing to protect.**

**Orochimaru: Oh, who is that, if I may ask?**

**Itachi: (smirks maliciously) Sakura Haruno.**

**Hakudoshi: Who is that?**

**Kanna: It's the pink-haired mortal girl. Indeed, as Itachi said, she is the key. If we capture her, Sasuke will attempt to rescue her. He has fallen in love with her. **

**Itachi: He will be weakened by love. He will be no match for us.**

**Kagura: But, he has the Catalyst Crystal.**

**Naraku: He doesn't know how to use it. **

**Kisame: Naruto and the others will also come looking for the girl.**

**Naraku: And Inuyasha and his foolish friends will come too. We can also use Kohaku.**

**Orochimaru: Who is Kohaku?**

**Kagura: He is that creepy puppet boy that Naraku keeps around. He happens to be Sango's little brother.**

**Kisame: Who is Sango?**

**Kagura: She is one of Sasuke's new allies. She is a formidable opponent, believe me. I have fought her countless times.**

**Hakudoshi: But she'll be weak. If we use her brother, she'll be unfocused. **

**Itachi: Kisame and I will kidnap Sakura Haruno.**

**Naraku: I'll send one of my incarnations to go with you. Hakudoshi, go with them. **

**Hakudoshi: Yes, Naraku.**

**Orochimaru: And one of my elite sound shinobi. The best of the best, other than Sasuke and Kabuto. **

**Itachi: Fine, where is he?**

**Orochimaru: It's not a he. It's a she. Her name is Karin. She has the ability to track a person by chakra.**

**Itachi: Anyone can do that. A person's chakra is unique like their fingerprints.**

**Orochimaru: Yes, but Karin can also cut off the flow of chakra to detain them temporarily. **

**Hakudoshi: I have no idea what that means.**

**Itachi: That's interesting.**

**Hakudoshi: You think my confusion is interesting?**

**Kagura: No, you ridiculous boy.**

**Orochimaru: When will you leave?**

**Itachi: As soon as possible.**

**Kisame: What? No lunch break?**

**Itachi turned to Kisame and gave him a cold glare.**

**Kisame: Fine, but can we buy some ramen afterwards?**

**Itachi:(annoyed) Yes, we will buy ramen afterwards.**

**Deidara: Don't forget us! We're hungry like heck here.**

**Naraku: Kanna, track down this Sakura Haruno.**

**Kanna's mirror shows Sakura walking.**

**Itachi: Excellent. Let's go.**

**Karin arrives and they leave to Konoha. They spy on Sakura from the treetops.**

**Itachi: Let's use the element of surprise.**

**Kisame: AH COME ON!! LET'S JUST GET HER ALREADY!!**

**Sakura hears Kisame's scream and sees the 4 evil villains.**

**Karin: You imbecile! Now, she knows we are here.**

**Sakura: What do you want? What are you doing here?**

**Itachi signals to Karin to contain Sakura's chakra. Karin does the hand signs and stops the flow of chakra.**

**Sakura: What did you do to me?**

**Itachi: Simple, we stopped your chakra flow. You can't perform any jutsu.  
**

**Sakura: What do you want with me?**

**Kisame: We know that Sasuke has obtained the Magenkyo Sharingan and has the Catalyst Crystal. We will use you to lure him to us.**

**Karin: You fool! You just told her too much. Our whole plan.**

**Sakura tries to run away but Karin knocks her out.**

**Itachi: But on the bright side, we've got her,**

**Kisame writes a ransom note but Itachi yells at him for giving too much information in the note. Kisame scribbles all over the information and pins it to a tree. Then they grab Sakura and escape. Minutes later, Naruto and Sasuke search for Sakura.**

**Naruto: Where the heck is Sakura? She didn't for training today.**

**Sasuke: What's that?**

**Sasuke and Naruto go to the tree that has the ransom note.**

**Sasuke: "We have captured Sakura Haruno and if you ever want to see her ever again, go to..."**

**The note was scratched.**

**Naruto: Sasuke! Sakura has been kidnapped!**

**Sasuke: We have to find her.**

**Naruto: But your one hour limit's almost up! We have to tell Tsunade!**

**The two go back to Konoha. But they hear even worse news.**

**Teuchi (The owner of Ichiraku): I've been robbed! Robbed!**

**Naruto: By who?**

**Sasuke: Naruto, we don't have any time!**

**Teuchi: I was robbed by a man. He looked like a shark. He stole all of my ramen!!**

**Naruto: Shark man? I know a shark man! He goes with Sasuke's bro...WHAT? KISAME STOLE ALL THE RAMEN!! THAT FIEND! We have to get the ramen back!**

**Sasuke: Naruto, this is serious! Sakura has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki! We have to tell Tsunade...NOW!**

**Sasuke drags Naruto by the collar and the two go to see the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.**

**Tsunade: Sasuke? You should be home. You hour limit is almost gone and I have already sent a group of ANBU Black Ops to search for you.**

**Sasuke: That isn't important right now. Sakura has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki!!**

**Tsunade stares in horror.**

**Tsunade: You are released from your punishment. Retrieve Sakura! That will be your S-Rank mission.**

**Naruto & Sasuke: Yes, Lady Tsunade.**

**Both leave and go after Inuyasha and the others.**

**Naruto: Guys, hurry up!**

**Inuyasha: Why? There isn't any rush.**

**Sasuke: There is. Sakura has been kidnapped.**

**They all stare in horror.**

**Naruto: Let's go.**

**Kagome: We need the others.**

**Inuyasha: We'll get Koga, Sesshomaru, and the others.**

**Naruto: Right. Sasuke, we also need help. We could get help from the other squads and their senseis.**

**Sasuke: There not strong enough to take on the Akatsuki!**

**Naruto: That doesn't matter. We need all the help we can get.**

**Both groups go to reunite their forces for the biggest battle of their lives.**

**Naruto: All right. Let's go Catalyst Defenders!**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Kagome: That's the team name we made up.**

**Miroku: We don't know where they are. They could be anywhere.**

**Inuyasha: If you ask me, I can sniff them out.**

**Kagome: Good idea. You can track them down by smelling them.**

**Sesshomaru: Me too.**

**Koga: Am I chopped liver? I've got a scent also!**

**Sango: Kirara can also track them.**

**Kiba: Hey! So can Akamaru!**

**Kakashi: Pakkun and my hounds can be of assistance. Sai, you can draw your tigers to track Sakura.**

**Sai: Yes, Kakashi-sensei.**

**Sasuke: Let's go! Track them as fast as you can! Sakura's life rests in our hands.**

**Naruto: And noses!**

**The Catalyst Defenders chase down the scents and end up back in the Hidden Sound.**

**Shikamaru: Well, this is a drag. A major drag.**

**Naruto: You can say that again. We're in Orochimaru City, Land of Fire.**

**Inuyasha knocks down the gate with a wind scar.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, we have to be silent.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah. But I sense a demonic aura. It's over there.**

**He points to the large stone castle. They enter into it. They pass by rooms with weapons, injured shinobi, and even a frightening torturing room filled with dead bodies. They enter the last room and see Itachi standing on the other side, holding a kunai to Sakura's throat.**

**Sasuke: Sakura!**

**Sakura: Sasuke, get away! **

**Itachi: Don't come any closer or Sakura will die.**

**Sasuke: Don't you dare kill her or you will feel the full wrath of a true heir to the Uchiha clan.**

**Itachi: You, the true heir? That's a laugh.**

**The rest of the villains appear.**

**Guy: We're outnumbered. But we can still win.**

**Itachi: I can sense some more demonic auras. A dog demon, four wolf demons, and a cat demon will be perfect to my collection.**

**Sesshomaru: I'd like to see a pathetic Neanderthal like you to try.**

**Jaken: Good insult, Lord Sesshomaru!**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke...you traitor! You made a solemn vow to be my apprentice forever.**

**Sasuke: I never made any vow, you stupid serpent.**

**Orochimaru: Well for that I will kill you since you still have a curse mark.**

**Orochimaru does hand signs and suddenly, Sasuke feels great pain in his neck. The curse mark activates and it spreads through his body. Sasuke's hair begins to turn white and his eye transforms. Claws grow and the shuriken-shaped symbol appears on his nose. A wing comes out of Sasuke's back. His skin turns gray. He grunts and screams at the pain. He also begins to cough out blood.**

**Sakura: SASUKE!**

**Orochimaru: If his curse mark keeps on going any longer, he will die.**

**But suddenly, the Catalyst Crystal shines. It shines a beam of light on his curse mark and it is neutralized. Sasuke returns to normal and the Crystal renews his strength. Then the crystal blasts Orochimaru's hand and it is burned.**

**Orochimaru: How dare you!**

**Sasuke: You're finished. I'll be free from your curse mark forever.**

**Itachi: You may have survived but you will never leave alive.**

**Sasuke: That's coming from a pathetic excuse for a person. **

**Itachi: You dare mock me, Itachi Uchiha, the true heir of the Uchiha Clan?! **

**Naruto: Yeah he does. And by the way, that's a really nice cape.**

**Itachi: Oh, thanks.**

**Naruto: Did they have them in men's sizes?**

**Itachi: Silence, you inferior child!**

**Sasuke: Itachi, let Sakura go. She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me.**

**Itachi: Au contraire, my dear little brother, she has everything to do in this. Is she not the girl you love? I told you that no one that you care for is safe. So, if Sakura here was to die, it will be because of you. Now, surrender to me, surrender the Catalyst Crystal and I promise that I will be merciful and make her and your end quick.**

**Sakura: No, please, leave Sasuke. Kill me, instead! Just don't hurt him.**

**Itachi pulls Sakura's pink tresses and beckons her to be quiet. Sakura cringes at the pain Itachi causes her.**

**Itachi: Silence, you insolent girl! **

**Sakura: Please, Sasuke, tell him. Tell him that it's not true what he said. Tell him you don't love me.**

**Sasuke: No, Sakura, I can't say that. I can't say that because it is true. I love you, Sakura.**

**Sakura gasps in shock at Sasuke's revelation. Tears flow freely from her eyes.**

**Itachi: See, Sakura, your beloved Sasuke has signed your death sentence. Any last wishes?**

**Sakura: I know that Sasuke will defeat you, you cold hearted freak!**

**Itachi: (Growling) Shut up!**

**Sasuke: No! You shut up! You don't know how it feels. To be in love. To have love.**

**Itachi: What did you say to me? **

**Sasuke: I told you. You don't know about love. **

**Itachi: I don't need it. I have power. Power beyond your own!**

**Sasuke: That may be true, but it's useless. You don't know and you will never know. I have felt love, compassion, forgiveness, and friendship. You have no friends. You are lonely. You can never forgive. I can never forgive you of what you did to our family. Your heart and your soul is full of hate. You can never know about love. You have no one to protect. You're weak. You are nothing. I pity you.**

Itachi: How dare you?! You know nothing of anything. You are still a pathetic excuse for a shinobi. You think that just because you have the Catalyst Crystal and the Magenkyo Sharingan, you can defeat me. You are sorely mistaken.

**Naruto: Shut up, you wrinkly freak! You don't have any friends to support you! Piranha Pete doesn't count!**

**Kisame: Silence, you insignificant fox child. We'll deal with you soon enough, once your little friend Sakura and Sasuke are good and dead.**

**Inuyasha: Enough with the yapping and lets start fighting! (lunges into battle with the Tetsusaiga.)**

**The battle begins. Luckily, Sakura was rescued from Itachi's hands by Sasuke. The good side fights hard and heavily against the evil, vile villainous allies. The battle is long and exhausting. Inuyasha was confronted against Kisame and Naraku. Kagome battled Karin, and Sango battled Kabuto. Sesshomaru and Koga double teamed against Kagura. Orochimaru battled Kakashi. Kanna and Hakudoshi were battled by Miroku and Ayame. All the other squads fought off against the sound ninja, Naraku's demon armies, and Akatsuki agents. All while these battles were occurring simultaneously, Sasuke and Naruto battled Itachi. Sakura was fighting off the possessed Kohaku. Soon, almost half the good guys and half the bad guys are defeated. It all comes down to one final battle. The ultimate battle that will decide the fate of the world, universe or galaxy. The final battle is brother versus brother, Sasuke against Itachi, both in their Magenkyo Sharingan. This battle will decide which is the true heir of the Uchiha clan. Only one of them will come out victorious. Only one will survive, but who will it be? Itachi or Sasuke?**

**Itachi: You will never prevail, Sasuke. You have failed. You haven't been able to defeat me and avenge our pathetic clan. You are weak, as you always will be. You will die a weak, pathetic shinobi. You are not worth anything. I expected more from you.**

**Sasuke: You haven't defeated me yet, brother. If one of us has to die today, then it will be you. Remember what you told me once, years ago? You said that once I achieved the same eyes as you, we would face each other again. Now, that day has arrived, and I swore that I would destroy you and avenge our clan. Itachi, you will die!**

**Itachi: Such a brave little speech, but unfortunately, you will not be able to avenge anyone, let alone yourself. Do you really think you will defeat me?**

**Sasuke: I know I will. I have what it takes. I have something you don't and will never have.**

**Itachi: Yeah, and what is that? You think you can beat me using the Catalyst Crystal?**

**Sasuke: No, I have something else that is ultimately much more powerful than the Catalyst Crystal. It took me long to figure it out, but the power I posess is much more potent than the Magenkyo Sharingan, or any jutsu. Stronger than the training of Orochimaru, Kakashi, or our clan. It's stronger than you.**

**Itachi: Yeah, than what is it?**

**Sasuke: I have the power of friendship and the love of my friends. I have a purpose. I have people I swore to protect. And when you have someone to protect, your powerful increases ten-fold. As someone I know is always saying, "Believe it."**

**Naruto:(weak, from the sidelines) Yeah, you tell him, Sasuke! **

**Itachi unleashes his sword and charges at Sasuke. Sasuke smirks and activates the power of the Catalyst Crystal to increase the power of the Chidori. He launches this ultimate attack on Itachi. Their attacks clash, and cause a huge explosion. Smoke covers the battlefield; everyone that is still alive and not unconscious is anxiously waiting to see the smoke clear, to see the victor of the battle. **

**Sakura: Come on, Sasuke, please, be okay.**

**Naruto: Don't sweat it, Sakura, he'll be fine. He will pull through, and will be victorious. You'll see. Sasuke almost always wins, and this time won't be any different.**

**Kakashi: We'll find out soon enough.**

**After a couple of seconds, the smoke begins to clear. Both Sasuke and Itachi are on their feet, gasping for breath. Itachi smirks with grim satisfaction. **

**Itachi: So, little brother, you did it, huh? You were able to finally defeat me. I don't know how, but you did it, You finally avenged our clan. You have overcome all odds and overpowered me.  
**

**Itachi smirks once more before he tumbles down on his knees and then falls face down. Sasuke walks over to his brother's body. He turns him over and asks Sakura to check him. Itachi is still alive, and not yet at the edge of death. The brothers return to their normal eyes.**

**Itachi:(weak) What are you waiting for Sasuke? Finish me off. That's what you want. What you have desired for almost six years, isn't it?**

**Sasuke: No, it isn't. Even if that's what you deserve, I am not going to kill you. You will be taken back to Konoha and turned to the ANBU Black Ops. They will decide your fate. You will pay for your crimes. **

**Itachi: Why? Why are you sparing my life? **

**Sasuke: Because, even if you are a vile murderer, you are still my brother. **

**Itachi is touched by the words and he begins to feel regret of what he had done over the past years with the Akatsuki. From the shadows of a nearby wall, Orochimaru still lay alive. Just inches from his body lay his sword. He takes a hold of it and charges at Sasuke.**

**Orochimaru: Sasuke! You will pay for your betrayal to me! Die, you ingrate!**

**Sakura: Sasuke, watch out!**

**Just as Orochimaru was going to stab Sasuke from behind, Itachi pushes Sasuke from the way and receives the fatal blow in his brother's stead. Sasuke, as well as everyone else stare wide-eyed.**

**Orochimaru: Itachi, you fool! Why? Why did you get in the way? You ruined everything!**

**Itachi: I won't let you lay a single finger on Sasuke. I won't allow you to harm a single hair on his head. **

**Itachi stabs Orochimaru with a hidden blade directly over his heart.**

**Orochimaru: &#!!**

**Orochimaru dies instantly and his body turns to dust and scatters over the wind. Sasuke feels a slight pain in his neck as the curse mark disappears forever. Itachi falls back on the ground, with only a few more seconds to live. Sasuke runs over to his dying brother's body. His eyes seemed to be watery and his voice breaking.**

**Sasuke: Itachi! Why did you do that? Why did you save me?**

**Itachi: I don't know. I guess it's because deep down I am still the brother you used to know. I made many mistakes in my life, and my greatest mistake was murdering our clan. I was stupid, and I now regret what I did. I'm sorry, Sasuke. I know I can't ask for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it. I don't have much time left, but always remember this, I'll always be here like a wall you need to climb over, even if it means being hated, that's what big brothers are for.**

**Itachi breathes his last breath before his eyes close. A single tear slides down his eye. Then, his head slides to the side and his eyes close.**

**Sasuke: Itachi...Despite everything, I forgive you. **

**Sakura:(teary-eyed) Sasuke, its over. Itachi is dead.**

**Sasuke: Yes, I know. Despite everything, I forgave him. Despite everything, he was my brother and I never couldn't really hate him as much as I wanted. **

**Naruto: Your brother is a true hero, Sasuke. The true hero of this battle.**

**Sasuke: Thanks, Naruto.**

**Sakura: You can cry if you need to. Don't repress your feelings.**

**Sasuke: No, I'm okay. Let's go home. **

**Miroku: We should bury the dead. I will pray for their souls, despite there wicked ways.**

**Kagome: Yes, good idea, Miroku. Besides, Naraku's incarnations are freed.**

**Sakura: They're unconscious but they'll be all right. We can heal them here until we go back to Konoha.**

**Sasuke: I want to bury Itachi back home, in Konoha. He will be buried with the clan. He is still an Uchiha and will always be one. **

**Sasuke and Naruto make a make-shift coffin and carry Itachi's body back to Konoha. The others carry the unconscious bodies of Kohaku and the incarnations. After they tell her the entire story of what happened in the hidden Sound, Tsunade orders a funeral for Itachi. Most of the villagers attend to pay their respects. Now, Sasuke is the last remaining Uchiha. Miroku gives the funeral ceremony and the eulogy, even though he doesn't know the deceased Uchiha. Sasuke, himself, carved the tombstone. It says "Itachi Uchiha: A true Uchiha, through and through. A true hero until his dying breath. He gave his life to save the life of his only brother. May he rest in peace."**

**After the ceremony, everyone left, until only Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi stay behind. Sakura is holding some flowers and lays them on the grave. She smiles weakly at Sasuke and beckons Naruto and Kakashi to leave. Sakura follows to give Sasuke some alone time.**

**Sasuke: So, brother, you proved that you are a true Uchiha. Even if you killed our family, I know they forgive you. You lost your path and made many mistakes, but in the end you accomplished what you wanted. You proved that you didn't need the clan to prove your worth. Goodbye, my brother. **

**Sasuke turns and begins to walk away. He hears a voice call out his name. He turns and sees the spirits of his father and mother, and of the entire clan, including Itachi.**

**Itachi:(spirit) Hey, little brother, don't be sad. I don't deserve it. I made bad choices and now I am paying for them. **

**Fugaku:(spirit) I am proud of you my son. You proved yourself. You are the true heir to the Uchiha clan. **

**Mikoto:(spirit) We are all so very proud of you. Never forget that.**

**Sasuke blinks to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. When he opens them, they are gone.**

**Sasuke: Mom, dad...Itachi... I swear I will not let anyone of you down. I will live up to the Uchiha name and make each and everyone of you proud of me. I swear it.**

**Sasuke gives one last glance at his families graves, and leaves the cemetery, with a smile on his face. In the middle of the village, the squads and everyone are giving one last farewell to Inuyasha and the group. **

**Sakura: Well, I guess this is goodbye.**

**Naruto: Hey, Inuyasha! Thanks for beating up Kisame. That ugly piranha deserved it for robbing the all the ramen. Ichiraku sends his thanks and this box of ramen. It has 23 different ramen flavors, all extremely delicious. It took a lot of time for me because I was told not to eat them all. I am so hungry...**

**Sai: We made sure he didn't eat any of it. **

**Kagome: Here, Naruto, take this box lunch. It was my special omelette and my recipe for Japanese Ramen. **

**Naruto: Wow, thanks, Kagome. **

**Naruto opens the box and pigs out on the food, even the omelette. **

**Naruto: This ramen is delicious. Inuyasha lied...this omelette is great. Believe it! I'm gonna give Ichiraku the recipe.**

**Inuyasha: It still tastes like Naraku's tentacles.**

**Naruto: Don't you mean the **_**late**_** Naraku's tentacles?**

**Inuyasha: Whatever.**

**Kagome: I'm glad someone likes my omelette. I left the recipe there too. **

**Inuyasha: Well, we gotta go. We still need to find the remaining jewel fragments. We got the ones Naraku had and the one in Kohaku's back.**

**Sakura: Is he okay?**

**Sango: Yes, thanks to your medical abilities Sakura. You healed his wounds after Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to save him. I am in your debt.**

**Sakura: No need to thank me. I'm just glad that Kohaku is alright.**

**Inuyasha: Well, at least you helped.**

**Koga: This doesn't change anything at all, Inuyasha. We are still enemies.**

**Inuyasha: Shut it, you mangy wolf.**

**Miroku: We should get going now or we might get stuck here. We need to get back to our own world. But always remember that we won't forget the new friends we made.**

**Kakashi: Neither will we. Good-bye.**

**The group disappears from the teleportation jutsu**

**Sasuke arrives just as the Inu gang disappears. He takes Sakura's hand with his own and smiles tenderly at her. **

**Sakura: They just left. They wanted to wait, to say good-bye, but Tsunade thought it was better this way. **

**Sasuke: It's okay. Either way, I'll never be able to forget any of them.**

**Naruto: Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. Saving the World really takes a toll on a person. Don't you agree?**

**Sai: What are you talking about, Loser? You didn't save the world. Sasuke did.**

**Naruto: I helped! It's more than you did!**

**Sai: Oh shut up, loser.**

**Naruto: What did you say?**

**Sakura: Can you two stop arguing for once? Gosh, it's really getting old.**

**Neji: You are so right, Sakura. These two are being immature. **

**Ino: I suggest we go and rest. It's been a long day.**

**Tenten: I second that.**

**After a long day, all the teams head home to rest after a long, tiresome day. **


End file.
